Kheshig
The title of Kheshig is a rare honor given to wielders of House Reticulum willing to devote their lives to the protection of a single individual- the Emperox. While other wielders may serve as temporary bodyguards for various nobles and important individuals, the Kheshig serves for life. In order to ensure that they remain utterly loyal to the emperox, potential candidates for the position are put through a series of grueling tests and examinations to ensure that they are not only the most capable individual for the position, but also undyingly loyal to the emperox. Jungar Jebei, Kheshig to The Blood Eagle Kheshig Jungar Jebei was assigned to the Blood Eagle in 2902, one year after her coronation. Intended to be a tool of the Emperox as well as a public show of support from Reticulum for Alejandra and House Aquila, the escort for Kheshig Jebei included some of Reticulum's finest ships. During the Kheshig's years of service, he followed close by Empress Alejandra's side, always ready to defend her from threats of any kind. In recent decades, idle gossip and romantic historians claim that Jebei and the Blood Eagle formed a romantic relationship during their time together, though no substantial evidence has ever been uncovered to corroborate this. Eventually the Kheshig met his demise during the crash of the Eagle’s Talon on Diomikato. Details of his death vary across Imperial records. Some accounts claim that Kheshig Jebei died in battle against the commandos of the Bright Eagle, buying time for Empress Ari to escape. Other stories claim that he died during the physical crash of the Talon. A handful of tails even claim that Jebei turned on the Blood Eagle, and died at her very hands for his treachery. Jebei was infamous for forgoing an attachment to a single weapon in favor of a mobile arsenal he carried with him at all times with the aid of a personal suit mech. Ordos Ogul, Kheshig to The Masked One Chosen at an older age for her vicious protective streak, Kheshig Ogul was given to Lyran The Masked One after their coronation to protect them as they begun an age of reform and rebuilding. After serving for the full 100 year term, Ogul retired along with her charge to Orpheus. Following the death of The Masked One, Kheshig Ogul ended her life in traditional ritual suicide in order to be buried beside the Emperox. In battle, Kheshig wielded a spiraling urumi. Jalayir Yabuqa, Kheshig to The Shining Star Renown for his fighting spirit, Kheshig Yabuqa was the guardian of the Velan Emperox Vela Padma Noy, aka the Shining star. Assigned to the Shining Star on their coronation, Yabuqa served for the full 100 year term before retiring alongside his Emperox. After the Shining Star stepped down so that the IX Emperox could be crowned, the Kheshig traveled with them to Haqani, eventually entering into the Star's group marriage. In battle, Yabuqa wielded a heavy repeating spike thrower. Sukhe Baatar, Kheshig to The Betrayer of Humanity Chosen for the position of Kheshig at a young age, the chosen protector of Emperox Cygnus was an Aomori native by the name of Baatar. Even after House Reticulum joined the War Against the Artificials Kheshig Baatar remained loyal to their emperox, staying with them on Imperial Prime. Throughout the course of the war, the Kheshig staved off numerous attempts on his master's life. For all his martial prowess, however, Baatar's years of steadfast service came to an abrupt end when the Serpens assassin ended the emperox's life. Although the details of the assassination are still unclear, the Kheshig's failure to prevent it is clear for all to see. In battle, Baatar wielded a pair of clawed power-gauntlets. The fate of Kheshig Baatar Official Story Following the assassination of Emperox Cygnus, Kheshig Baatar disappeared without a trace. A short time later, House Reticulum came forward with a statement; ashamed of their failure to protect the emperox the Kheshig returned to Aomori, where they committed ritual suicide. The corpse was ritually prepared before being sent to House Lyra to be buried at the Mausoleum of the Messiah besides the Betrayer. The Truth The truth, however, is that House Reticulum has no idea what happened to the emperox's bodyguard. When Reticulum officials turned up to recover the body, no trace could be found. At a loss for what to do, the nobles of the house faked the Kheshig's death and proclaimed him dead. A body double was obtained and buried in Baatar's place, and covert Reticulum agents were sent to scour the sector for his whereabouts. Category:House Reticulum